To Meet Again
by Lady-of-the-Ravens
Summary: Just a one shot to make me feel better because their deaths was the only time I cried.


**-They were my favorite couple. I didn't want them to die, but life doesn't work like that.**

**So, I decided to have them meet after they died so I could feel better. Oh yeah, it's Chloe's point of view.-LR**

_  
" You can't have me" And then she let go of the railing in front of her._

I was falling. The air whooshing passed my ears, my heart racing in my chest , my mind oddly calm. I focused on Cal's face so intently, I didn't feel it as my back slammed into the brick wall of water, shattering my spine. I dimly felt the iciness of the river wash over me and I my mind sinking down into the blackness.

Then, there was something tickling my face. Startled, I sat up and rubbed it. Which was something knew I shouldn't be able to do. My eyes popped open and the sun streamed in. I blinked and glanced around shading my eyes to see. I was in an big room. The walls were a tan color and few chairs were gathered around a small wooden table. Outside of window the sun was streaming through, there was a pretty garden with a wooden bench.

I rolled off of the bed I was sitting on and looked down. _'These aren't the clothes I was wearing' _ The dress was white cotton and embroidered on the bust. My foot steps were muffled walking out of the room. The doorway opened up to a hallway with a few doors. I heard voices behind each of them. I stopped in front of the first one and was debating whether to open the door, when I heard someone chuckle. I knew that chuckle,_ Cal?_ I felt my pulse quicken and I rushed down the rest of the hall following the noise. I stopped in front of a sliding glass door. Outside, the garden I had seen, was blooming with a rainbow of flowers that hadn't been there.

I slide open the door and walked out. The perfume of the flowers over powered my sense of smell so much that I had to sit down on a bench. The scent was something I had never ever smelled before it was..._heavenly__**.**_

" I know its a bit over powering at first, darling, but you'll get use to it" I jumped and spun into a pair of outstretched arms. The smell was so familiar.

"Cal?Cal,is it really you? Oh God, please, let it be you!" I couldn't hold back the sobs. Tears ran on to the cream cotton shirt darkening it.

"Shhh" He cooed into my ear. I could feel his hand rub my back as I continued to cry into his chest. I sputtered to a stop and he kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him. He looked like...god I can't even...he looked like an angel. The tears filled up my eyes again. "Darling" He whispered, and smiled. And I didn't want to cry anymore. I reached up and stroked his face.

"Where are we?" I asked. He smiled and took my other hand, the one that would have worn his ring.

"Heaven" he said gazing into my eyes. I let myself get lost in his as I felt myself smile.

"You look as good as ever"

"So do you Chloe. You took less time to heal than the angels expected." He laughed, "But what happened? Did John Wakefield...?" I shook my head at his unfinished question.

"I couldn't go on without you." He tried not to smile as he bent down and kissed me. His lips were soft like I remembered. He looked at me again.

"Chloe?" He took both my hands in his.

"Ahuh?"I smiled.

"Will you marry me?"

"You asked that already. What makes you think that my answer has changed?" I laughed softly as his face changed into a wide smile.

"She said 'yes'! She said 'YES'!!" he shouted jumping up and pulling me up with him.

"Again" I corrected following along.

"SWEET!" came a rather excited voice. I man in a dirtied gown appeared. He had a long brown beard and was holding a book. "HEY GUYS, WE'RE GUNNA HAVE A WEDDING!" I heard a flurry of soft voices for the house. " Hey, so you two are new here right? Okay. I'm Jesus. I officiate weddings here-well the rare times we have ones. So, this" He gestured to the garden " is where most couples have it, mainly because they can't wait, but we can it other places too. We have a spot right inside the gates or-"

"Here is fine" I said smiling. I curled up into Cal's arms and watched the angels fly up and over our heads, carrying seats and streamers. I rather small angel carrying a white trellis dart overhead nearly knocking Jesus over. I couldn't stop the giggle that came out as he shook his fist and yelled " WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! Sorry, its been awhile since we had a wedding here and the angels tend to over do them. So anyway, you are..?

"Cal Vandeusen and Chloe Carter" Cal answered.

"Okay. Oh you guys are _really_ new. Chloe, you just woke up huh?" He was looking down at his book which I guessed was his Bible. "So anyway, are you going to change your name Chloe?"

"Does it matter?" I asked puzzled as to why it matters what my last name was.

"No, not really, but Dad likes things old school. But hey, its your name." he glanced up at us and smiled. "Okay lets get you two married!"


End file.
